


Not So Sweet Dreams

by PandaSkeleton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming out of a coma, Hospitalized, M/M, Mixing dreams and reality, mentions of other overwatch characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSkeleton/pseuds/PandaSkeleton
Summary: So I had this idea in my head for awhile now, and decided to actually write it. I'm going to TRY to keep up with updating. I don't know how often unfortunately. But we'll see :] This is unbeta'd as of right now. So sorry for any mess ups.





	

_ Reaper’s mask fell to the ground in pieces, the soldier felt shocked at the man underneath. He couldn’t believe it, after all these years. His heart ached with the sight of him. His face was a bit morphed, these was two smaller eyes that were a deep red under his left eyes, scars that 76 did remember being on him before. It didn’t scare the soldier, no, he’d never be afraid of the man he once loved. Even if just moments before he had tried to kill him. _

 

_ “Gabriel” 76 felt himself saying, walking a bit forward. Gabe glared at him as he got close. He could tell the man was unsure of what he was doing. When 76 got close, he pushed back the hood, causing Gabriel’s hair to fall in a waves around his shoulders. “You’re alive...I…I can’t believe it” He went to touch Gabriel’s cheek but had his hand smacked away. _

 

_ “Don’t” Gabriel frowned at him, a crease between his brows. It broke 76’s heart to see the man so defeated. 76 reached up to his own face, unclasping his mask. But as it started to come off, everything went black. _

 

_ “Jack-” _

 

 

* * *

 

“He’s stabilized now, should be fine. I wish I knew what was causing such rapid reactions” Jack heard a voice, it was faint to his ears but he heard it nonetheless. “Hm? Oh my god” 

 

Jack opened his eyes, sighing softly. The room was a bit blurry at first, but it started coming into view with the more he focused. The was a rhythmic beeping coming from his right, which from the looks of it was a heart monitor. He tried to move up, but his muscles seemed to scream. What happened, where was Gabe. They were just battle...and then what?

 

“Ja-Jack!” He looked to where the panicked voice came from, and seen Angela standing there with with her holopad “Oh my god you’re awake” Tears spilled over her cheeks as she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him. “I knew they were wrong, I knew you’d be ok” She cried into his shoulder. Jack reached up the best he could, feeling a tug from a cord that was connected to his arm, pumping whatever into him. 

 

“Wha-?” He heard his voice rasp a bit, confused why it was so hard to actually speak. Angela pulled back, putting a hand on his cheek. 

 

“It’s ok Jack, you need to rest your voice a little. We’ll work on planning for your rehabilitation. Get you back into top shape again.” Jack just looked at her confused. Rehabilitation? Why would he need to get rehabilitated? What happened? “I’m going to get you water, Gabriel is sleeping in the corner over there. He barely left your side.”

 

After she left, Jack looked over to the bundle of blankets on a small couch in the corner where she had said. He saw dark curls a mess on the man’s head. What happened to his long hair? Did he cut it after what had happened? Was he the one to take him here? Jack had so many questions, but didn’t know what to ask first. 

 

“Gabe” He rasped, and saw the man move a bit before waking. He was much more different than what Jack remembered. More like what he was before the accident. There were a few new scars on him, but not as many as what he had seen after the mask broke. 

 

“Jack” Gabriel’s face lit up, and he shuffled out of the blankets, getting up and heading over to him. “It’s so good to see you awake” He yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “God 6 years of waiting, and here you are” He smiled, touching Jack’s arm, though Jack flinched away. “Hey you ok?”

 

“No” Jack shook his head. 6 years? Did he regress 6 years, because Gabriel looked so young. 

 

“Here, I’ll help you sit up. I’m sure lying for so long has been a pain” Gabriel grabbed a remote, pressing a button on it and Jack felt the bed move up from behind him. “There we go” Gabriel smiled, he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Jack. “So, how are you feeling?”

 

“Confused” Jack shook his head, reaching up to push his hair back. It felt weirdly soft, and there was more to it than he was familiar with. He had lost a lot of his hair throughout the years, it was rough. His hairline was also seemingly better. This made Jack even more at a loss of words. “Where’s everyone?”

 

“Everyone? Well I guess I should get you caught up.” Gabriel frowned, looking at his hands. “Do you remember explosion at our headquarters Jack?” 

 

“Yeah, how could I forget. They thought we died.” Gabriel raised a brow at him. “I remember seeing my grave, and after that...I wanted to do something. Help more...Even if it meant becoming a vigilante” 

 

“Jack...That’s...That’s not what happened”

 

“What?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know what your brain concocted, the explosion had caused you to go into a coma. You’ve been asleep for 6 years. Medical specialists still don’t know what the initial cause was, other than that it was a head injury.” Jack blinked, trying to sort the new information out. 6 years of being in a coma. His whole life as a vigilante was just some fucked up dream. He had spent what felt like forever fighting for his life and the lives of others, into 6 years of dreaming instead. 

 

“So overwatch never got back together?” Gabriel shook his head. “What about Hana? Lucio? The others? What happened to them!” Jack felt panic come over him, was everything a dream. Did he dream of these amazing people, and now they’re gone.

 

“Oh you mean the gamer girl and the famous dj. They’re ok, but I’m surprised you know them. Guess Angela must have put them on the tv or something.” Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this had to be some sick fucked up dream. “Lucio does had some great music, practically heals your soul with how amazing it is”

 

“That’s what he did…” Jack looked down at his hands, Hana had thought of him as some father figure. Said he was her hero. But that was just figment of his imagination it seems. “Is Mei alright? She had been frozen, but is she ok now?” Gabriel shook his head.

 

“None of the scientists in Antarctica had made it. Angela and Tracer are still hurt over losing her.” Gabriel looked down. “Jesse left while you were out. I tried to find him, but he’s nowhere. I just hope that idiot didn’t kill himself or something.”

 

“The Shimadas, are...is Genji a cyborg? Has he and his brother made up?” Jack needed some confirmation of something normal from his old life...His dream life. “Amelie, she came back right? Killed her husband and vanished? Have you met young woman named Sombra, she’s this hacker and had caused a lot of problems..What about Zenyatta or Bastion? Satya, she left Vishkar right? She’s not with them anymore, right?” Jack’s voice was more panicked with each question. “Is…Is..” His voice broke. “Is Ana alive?” 

 

“I...Jack” The hurt written on Gabriel’s face had at least given him something. “Well, Genji is a cyborg. He had helped us a few time, as for him and his brother...I don’t know. You’d have ask Angela.” He scratched the back of his head. “Amelie is gone, they haven’t found her. It’s assumed she’s with Talon.” He sighed softly. “There are people still looking though”

 

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel spoke up. “I have no clue who Sombra is Jack, never met her. Sorry” Jack nodded, if Amelie was still gone. That meant Ana was as well. “Zenyatta’s come by a few times, he’s been helping Genji out since Angela saved him. Satya...Hmm..” Gabriel frowned, stroking the scruff of his beard in thought. “Oh, yeah I remember now. Satya was on the news awhile back. Had saved a town from Vishkar, she was a former employee. Said she didn’t feel right, felt they were using her. She wanted to help people and they lied. “

 

“So I made up everyone of overwatch...from people on TV..” Jack’s hands were shaking. “There’s no more bastions are there?” The omnic was such a sweet thing, had gone through the hell of what they went through. Just on the other side. He wasn’t bad, but he wasn’t real.

 

“Well Torbjorn took in, what people think, the last bastion. Was found in the forest. It was all over the news. People were outraged by it all, said he was a menace. But he’s this sweet omnic who just wants to live his life. Has a little bird with him. It’s nice.” It hurt a little to think that this whole time his life after Overwatch’s initial disbandment was fake. He wasn’t stressed to the point of his going stark white. It felt like he lost everything though, even if it was a dream.

 

“I felt much older, in my dream...it was different.” Jack looked down. “Overwatch was disbanded, I became a vigilante. I stole from old Overwatch facilities. I used a pulse rifle...I was actually blind after the accident, I had a tactical visor that made it so I could see better...Though things were in red, but I still seen people.” He looked up to Gabriel, remembering him right before he actually woke up. Maybe it had been better that, that was a dream. 

 

“You became this villain, called yourself Reaper. You had these weird powers and I didn’t know who you were. We fought a lot. You almost killed Winston, and he ended up recalling Overwatch because of it. You had teamed up with Amelie, who was called Widowmaker, and were part of Talon. You ended up having another teammate named Sombra. The three of you were Talon’s main weapons. When Overwatch was recalled we had new people that joined” Jack paused when the door creaked open.

 

“Oh! Gabriel” Angela smiled as she walked in, closing the door behind her. “Glad you got up, thought I’d have to do it myself. Again.” She winked teasingly, and Jack noticed she had a tray of food with her. “Brought you breakfast, unfortunately for you Jack...You’re on liquids” She pulled up the table that was connected to the bed, and laid the tray down. “Gabriel, do not spoil him any. He does not need to throw up after waking”

 

“I know” He rolled his eyes, and picked up an apple from the tray and bit into it. “Jack’s had some crazy dreams. You should hear it”

 

“I heard a bit” She smiled guiltily. “I would definitely like to hear more though” Jack nodded. “Do you need any help eating, I know after being a coma for so long...your muscles took quite a bit of damage.” He shook his head.

 

“I should be fine Angela, I’m a super soldier after all” He sighed, it was going to be hard getting used to everything. Living for years as a war torn soldier, it fucked up quite a lot in his life. Now, he was a...normal again. “How old am I now, I felt older in my dreams?” He stopped eating, looking between Gabriel and Angela.

 

“41, still young and pretty” Gabriel smiled, it felt like forever since he’d seen such a sight. Angela was quiet, and then mentioned she had to go do something and left the room..    
  


“How’s Fareeha?” She ended up becoming a soldier like her mother. It was a bit sad, maybe he could change that. Unless it’s too late now.

 

“Well, from what I remember last hearing, she had joined the Egyptian army, but that was a few years back. I’m fairly certain she’s with some security group now ” That was good at least, she must be still hurt over losing Ana. In his life, Ana had come back at least. Fareeha was mad at her, but happy she was alive. Guess that wouldn’t be true, would it. 

 

“Does Tracer have a girlfriend?” Emily was her name, if Jack remembered correctly. Sweet girl, got along with a lot of the Overwatch members, especially Athena and Winston, from what he recalled.

 

“No, she had a girl she fancied. But I don’t think she actually asked her out. At least I don’t think so, that’s more of something that Angela would know” Maybe that was it, maybe she talked to him while he slept and he envisioned this sweet accepting girl. 

 

“What exactly HAS happened?” It was hard wrapping his mind around the information, but he couldn’t really doubt it. Gabriel was young and handsome, didn’t have long hair or anything. Probably didn’t have his weird powers either. It was weird to think about, made him uncomfortable to think that this whole life he’d grown used to. Is gone. 

 

“Mmm, well Jesse left. Angela had gotten married last year. Reinhardt disappeared after Overwatch’s disbanding. Tracer is currently in England, but we see her every now and then. She and Winston hang out a lot. Torbjorn is with his wife now. Living happily in sweden with their kids. Heard they might have a ninth one soon” Gabriel shook his head. “The man doesn’t know when to stop, I swear” 

 

“Wow, 9 kids. I never dreamed of someone having so many. Well I guess I technically did” Gabriel laughed softly. “What about you Gabe? What have you been up to”

 

“I..Well I've had better days, this being the best day so far” he sighed softly. Gabriel was left alone for 6 years. The man was strong, but the two of them had been inseparable after meeting. “The UN tried to have the plug pulled on you, saying your brain was a scrambled mess….” he spoke softly, looking down at his hands. “Those were my more darker days” The expression on Gabriel’s face made Jack’s heart ache. There was so much hurt in that look for the man. 

 

“Oh Gabe, I'm so sorry” Jack touched Gabriel’s arm. “Well they can’t unplug me now” He smiled a bit sadly, and saw Gabriel’s expression light up a little with something a bit more positive. “Though, I might need more than rehabilitation for my body…” Even in the dream world he had a lot of issues, always on edge. But being here, 6 years in a coma instead of fighting for his life in the field. “I’m here now” 

 

“Yeah” Gabriel muttered. “You should probably eat your mush” Jack shrugged, he had about a half a bowl left along with a glass of water. Gabriel pulled out his phone for a moment, clicking it on before putting it back in his pocket. “We’ll talk more after, I actually have to go work” Gabriel sighed and stood, stretching a bit. “I’ll be back about 2 or 3” He leaned down and kissed the top of Jack’s head. “Don’t go back to sleep on me, get rest but...I’d like to talk more” 

 

“Yeah” Jack smiled up at Gabriel, watching him leave. He sighed softly to himself and looked back at his food. “Doesn’t even look appetizing” He frowned, feeling he’s had worse. But this was still pretty bad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “It was hard staying away Jack” Ana looked at him, she was older now and time hadn’t been as kind to her either. “I’m glad to see you alive. I missed you” She was hesitant on saying something, Jack could tell from the way her eyes darted to the side. “You shouldn’t be fighting so much Jack, but here you are” She gestured over at him. “An old soldier that never really quit” _

 

_ “I couldn’t, I had my duty to uphold Ana. I couldn’t just let the UN screw us over after the accident, and then watch the world suffer. People believed in us...I know our last years weren’t the best.” They had lost so many. “But we were supposed to protect the people, that was our job. But if there’s no Overwatch, then who's protecting people?” He’d seen so much bad during the last few years, it was a surprise that Overwatch hadn’t been recalled sooner. _

 

_ “You’re not wrong Jack, and I understand you’d like to find out what had caused the fall. But I honestly think that it was us, we had failed” She looked away from him, and out the window. “As much as it hurts to say it.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, I know what you mean” The two sat in silence before Jack heard a beeping. “What’s that” He stood alert, his gun raised. _

 

_ “It’s time to wake up Jack” Ana smiled. “It was nice talking to you” _

 

_ “Wake up? Wha-” _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jack opened his eyes, Angela was standing to the side messing with a few the monitors, that must have been the beeping. “Oh good afternoon Jack” Angela smiled at him, and he caught the gleam of gold from the ring on her hand. Gabriel had said that she was married. That was a bit different. In his dream, she and Fareeha were together. They were actually going to marry soon, especially with Ana being back. Maybe they did get married. He was a bit curious.

 

“Hello Angela” He sat up, with her help, and stretched a bit. “What time is it?” She looked at her watch.

 

“4:09” She fixed something on the machine, typing a bit on her holopad. “So how’d you sleep Jack, you had seemed a bit tired after breakfast” He shrugged a bit.

 

“I dreamt of my life as a soldier, was having a conversation with Ana.” Angela gave him a sad look. “Hard to believe she isn’t actually back…” He sighed softly. “Angela, Gabe had said you had married. Was it with Fareeha?” Angela was taken back by the question but nodded, nonetheless. “Where’s Gabriel, he said he’d be back by now”

 

“Gabriel’s work is keeping him a bit longer, he’ll be here when he can. He always comes” She looked a bit sad with that comment but looked back to Jack, once more. “I’m surprised you actually know about my marriage with Fareeha. We had gotten married in Numbani last year”  She smiled, touching the ring on her hand absentmindedly. “I had told you about it a bit while you were asleep. I just didn’t think you would remember” She seemed touched with him knowing. Though, he wasn’t too surprised. She had told him that he was like a father figure to her. Actually a lot of the Overwatch members in his dream had mentioned that, maybe it was because of Angela.

 

“Well, in my dream you and Fareeha were together. You hadn’t actually gotten married yet. You were planning for it though, and since Ana was back in that...Fareeha had wanted her mother to be a big part of the wedding, even if she was mad at her. You had also wanted me to be the one to give you away” Angela pulled up one of the guest seats to sit in, seeming even more interested in what Jack had to say. 

  
“What else happened” She smiled, and Jack started to tell all the stories of him and the new Overwatch. It felt weird, remembering these fake memories that his mind had conjured up for him in his sleep. But it was nice telling someone about it, he’ll do the same when Gabriel comes back.


End file.
